Live
by Alyx Engel
Summary: La folie jusqu'ou peut-elle nous mener et jusqu'ou nos proche sont prêts a nous accompagner et nous soutenir sur se chemin tordue cette réponse Yujiro l'apprendra
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Hattori point de vue**

La réunion à durer plus longtemps que prévue, j'ai du partir avant la fin j'aurais surement des problèmes, enfin ce ne pas vraiment importent, j'espère surtout que Yujiro va bien. En arrivant dans la cour la première chose que je remarque est que les fenêtres du salon sont tachées de sang.

 **Hattori : Merde Yu.**

La porte est entre ouverte, dès que j'entre dans la maison je l'entends marmonner. Je me dirige vers sa voix et ce que je vois en entrant dans la pièce me fige d'horreur. Son visage, ses mains et ses bras son couvert de sang, tout comme ses vêtements et sur le mur un grand arbre carmin est dessiner.

 **Hattori : Yu.**

 **Yujiro : Pas maintenant. Pas fini. Mon arbre.**

 **Hattori : sa suffit Yujiro, viens ont va soigner tes blessures.**

Je m'approche doucement et tend une main vers son épaule, il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire il pose un doigt sanglant sur ses lèvre me fessant signe de me taire. Je remarque avec horreur le canif qu'il tient par la lame.

 **Hattori : ou a tu eu ce couteau.**

 **Yujiro : à moi couteau, finir dessins, bel arbre, lui heureux.**

Il se remet à dessiner calmement, je m'approche un peu plus.

 **Hattori : oui, il est heureux, c'est bien.**

Je tente de prendre le couteau mais il s'en aperçoit, j'agrippe son bras, il commence à se débattre mais fini à lâcher.

 **Yujiro : finir, finir arbre. Lui pas heureux.**

Il lute de plus en plus fort et me donner un coup de coude dans les cote je le lâche, il reprend le couteau avant de fuir dans la cuisine, puis mon portable sonne merde, je décroche.

 **Hattori : Allo.**

 **Yoshida : HATTORI TU AS INTERET A REVENIR TOUTE SUITE. Le directeur est très en colère qu'est-ce qui tes passer par la tête.**

 **Hattori : désoler mais je devais rentrer.**

 **Yoshida : à cause de l'autre type.**

Je me fige comment sais-t-il.

 **Hattori : comment et tu au courants.**

 **Yoshida : je suis passé chez toi se matin, tu étais déjà parti, il ma littéralement pousser en dehors de ta maison.**

Il est passe, merde alors c'est de lui qu'il a attrapé le couteau.

 **Hattori : dis Yoshida tu n'avais pas un canif avec toi se matin.**

 **Yoshida : oui pourquoi…**

 **Hattori : tu la toujours.**

Je l'entends fouiller ses poches, tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **Yoshida : merde il me la prit.**

Un cri se fait entendre dans la cuisine, Yujiro.

 **Yoshida : Merde Hattori c'était quoi ça.**

Je laisse tomber mon portable et entre en courant dans la cuisine, il se tient au milieu de la pièce le couteau sous la gorge, les larmes coule sur son visage.

 **Yujiro : Veux pas, veux pas, méchant Harmore, méchant.**

Je m'approche doucement.

 **Hattori : Yu calme toi. Donne-moi se couteau.**

 **Yujiro : non, non Harmore méchant, Harmore colère.**

 **Hattori : c'est rien je m'occupe d'Harmore, donne-moi juste le couteau.**

Il presse un peu plus la lame contre son coup, un mince filet de sang se mets à couler de la coupure.

 **Hattori : ça va aller, Yujiro, ça va aller. »**

Je le plaque contre moi, lui arrachant le couteau des mains, il se débat et hurle de toute ses force.

 **Hattori : calme toi, calme toi.**

Non sans difficulté j'arrive à l'amener dans la salle de bain et lui donner ses médicaments, je le serre cotre moi. Il se calme lentement contre mon torse, je dépose un baisser sur le bout de son nez et par chercher mon portable, merde Yoshida à raccrocher j'espère qu'il de va pas venir. Je compose le numéro du docteur tout en retournant vers mon frère.

 **Hattori : bonsoir doc c'est Akira, Yujiro a… il…**

 **Doc : je comprends, est-ce ses blessure son graves.**

 **Hattori : certaines je crois, il… je suis désolé doc, il … il a trouvé un couteau, je…**

 **Doc : Ça va aller Akira, je serais la dans une dizaine de minutes.**

Je commence à nettoyer son visage quand j'entends la moto de Yoshida.

 **Hattori : Merde.**

 **Yoshida : Hattori ça va? Tu es ou?**

 **Hattori : Oui je vais bien. Je suis dans la salle de bain.**

Il rentre dans la pièce tenon son couteau ensanglanté à la main.

 **Yoshida : Hattori qu'est-ce qu'il…**

Il se fige en voyant Yujiro.

 **Yoshida : qui lui a fait ça?**

Je fini de nettoyer le visage de Yujiro et place un bondage improviser sur son front, avant de le poser, je remarque on qu'il s'est dessiner un croissant de lune entre les yeux avec le couteau.

 **Hattori : … il s'est fait ça tout seul…**

 **Yoshida : pourquoi.**

Il s'assoit a coter de nous et pose une main sur mon épaule.

 **Yoshida : Hattori.**

 **Hattori : … Il est bipolaire… et a tendance à oublier ses médicaments… je suis juste arrivé trop tard.**

 **Docteur : Akira ou est vous.**

 **Hattori : Dans la salle de bain Doc.**

Le doc entre et jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à Yoshida et son couteau avant de s'agenouiller en face de Yujiro.

 **Doc : Alors Yu comment te sent tu.**

 **Yujiro :** **Mal… Désoler Doc.**

Il se tourne vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

 **Yujiro :** **Pardon aniki*.**

 **Hattori : c'est rien Yu. Ne t'en fait pas.**

 **Doc : Sortez, je vais m'occuper de lui.**

Je tire Yoshida hors de la salle de bain et l'amené dans la pose une main sur mon épaule, compatissant.

 **Yoshida : désoler pour ton frère et pour l'avoir laisser prendre mon couteau aussi facilement.**

 **Hattori : Ça va je ne t'en veux pas.**

 **Yujiro point de vue.**

Le doc est agenouiller devant moi enlevant le bondage que mon frère ma mit.

 **Doc : il va te falloir de point de suture.**

Il sort une seringue et m'injecte de la morphine avant de commencer à recoudre mon front et pose des bondage sur mes joue, il nettoyer mes bras recousant ma peau a quelque endroit puis il regarde ma main en fronçant les sourcils.

 **Doc : Merde ça va laisser une grosse cicatrice.**

Il finit de recoudre la paume de ma main et de bander mes blessure, je me sens endormit mon esprit et confus, il m'aide à me lever et m'amène dans ma chambre.

 **Hattori point de vue**

Je me dirige vers le salon il va falloir tout nettoyer Yoshida me suis il se fige a la porte voyant tout le sang recouvrant les murs, je commence à nettoyer les fenêtres lorsque je termine, je me tourne vers l'arbre qu'il a dessiné je le prends rapidement en photo avec mon portable il va s'énerver si je ne le fait pas, je me tourne vers Yoshida.

 **Hattori : vu que tu la voudrait tu m'aider à nettoyer,**

Il hoche la tête et prend un chiffon après une dizaine de minutes nous avons fini de nettoyer, le doc entre juste apprend.

 **Doc : Pui-je parlé devant lui.**

 **Hattori : oui, au point où on l'on n'est.**

 **Doc : La plupart de ses blessure était superficiel appart celle sur son front et sa paume. Heureusement il n'a pas perdu énormément de sang tu n'auras pas à l'amener à l'hôpital, mais cela va prendre quelque jour avant qu'il ne sent remettre. Je te déconseille de le laisser seule il va avoir besoin de toi.**

 **Hattori : Je vais prendre quelque jour de congé.**

J'entends Yoshida toussoter derrière moi,

 **Yoshida : J'ignore si le directeur te laissera faire il était très en colère quand tu es parti. Si tu veux je peux essayer de lui parler, mais il va falloir lui dire pour ton frère.**

 **Hattori : je sais. Oui si tu pouvais essayer de le calmer un peux j'apprécierais.**

Il me serre fermement la main en geste de soutient et part.

 **Doc : J'ai dû lui faire quelque point de suture et lui donner de la morphine il va dormir encore quelque heure.**

 **Hattori : bien merci doc.**

Je lui serre la main reconnaissant et l'accompagne vers la sortit quand il part je vais rejoindre Yujiro dans sa chambre, je change délicatement ses vêtement et les mien avant de m'allonge a ses coter et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

 **Hattori : Ça va aller Yu, on va s'en sortir comme toujours.**

Il se blotti dans mes bras.

 **Yujiro : ensemble.**

 **Hattori : Oui, ensemble.**

Nous nous endorment rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshida point de vue

Avant de retourner au bureau je passe à mon appartement me laver les mains et mon couteau, puis retourne travailler. À peine rentre dans les bureaux Sasaki m'interpelle et me guide vers un bureau à part là où nous ne serons pas entendu.

 **Sasaki : Tu n'as pas ramené Hattori.**

Son ton et dure il est très, très en colère.

 **Yoshida : Non, son frère avait besoins de lui. Il compte prendre quelque jour congé pour s'occuper de lui.**

Il fronce les sourcils.

 **Sasaki : Son frère?**

 **Yoshida : J'ai été aussi surpris que vous en l'apprenant mais il a effectivement un frère plus jeune.**

 **Sasaki : Quel âge?**

 **Yoshida : début vingtaine je dirais.**

 **Sasaki : Pourquoi avais-t-il besoins de lui?**

J'hésite à lui dire même si Hattori ma donner la permissions en cas de nécessiter.

 **Sasaki : Pourquoi. Avait. T-il. Besoins. De. Lui.**

 **Yoshida : … Son frère souffre de trouble bipolaire grave… il a fait une crise et ses grièvement blesser.**

 **Sasaki : Blesser, à quel point?**

 **Yoshida : Un médecin est venue l'examiner, même si il n'a pas eu besoins d'aller à l'hôpital, certaine de ses blessure ont eu besoins de point de suture.**

Il s'arrête un moment l'aire songeure.

 **Sasaki : Je vois, mais le règlement et claire je ne peux les lui accorder.**

 **Yoshida : Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution?**

 **Sasaki : Peut-être si…**

Une solution la quel ?

 **Yoshida : Si quoi?**

 **Sasaki : Il pourrait l'amener ici il y aura surement quelqu'un pour le surveille si besoin.**

 **Yoshida : oui se serait une bonne idée.**

Le lendemain

Sasaki point de vue

À peine arrivée au Jump je me dirige vers mon bureau et appel Hattori

 **Sasaki : Hattori tu es en retard.**

 **Hattori : Chef je ne pourrais pas rentrer aujourd'hui.**

 **Sasaki : Et moi je ne peux t'accorder de congé.**

 **Il s'est déjà beaucoup absenter et il ne lui reste aucun jour à prendre.**

 **Hattori : Mais chef je…**

 **Sasaki : Le règlement est le règlement je ne peux pas l'ignorer.**

 **Hattori : Je sais mais …**

Il semble hésitant je comprends, il s'inquiète pour son frère.

 **Sasaki : Écoute si tu n'as vraiment pas d'autre solution tu peux l'amener avec toi**

 **Hattori : L'amener vous éte sur…**

 **Hattori : Bien d'accord au revoir.**

Yujiro Point de vue

Je me réveille ne sentent plus la présence de mon frère a mes coter, puis la douleur arriver et les évènements de la veille me revienne en mémoire. Inquiet de ne pas le voir arriver à l'heure prévue j'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments, le reste et floue mais vue les bondages qui recouvre mes bras et mon visage la crise a du être violente. Je me lève prend mes médicament et me dirige vers la cuisine il est au téléphone avec du moins je crois, son patron.

 **Hattori : Mais chef je… Je sais mais … L'amener vous éte sur… Bien d'accord au revoir.**

Il se tourne vers moi et son aire inquiet disparait et est remplacer par un sourire.

 **Hattori : Bonjour Yu, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?**

Il s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras je pose ma tête contre son épaule

 **Yujiro : Mieux, désoler de t'avoir inquiéter et d'avoir oublié mes médicaments.**

 **Hattori : Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, c'est à moi de m'excuser je n'aurais pas dû arriver si tard j'ai dû terriblement t'inquiété.**

Nous, nous séparent et nous assoyons pour déjeuner tranquillement.

 **Yujiro : Pourquoi te disputer tu avec ton chef?**

Il baisse légèrement la tête évitant mon regard.

 **Hattori : J'avais prévue de prendre congé et passer quelque jour avec toi, mais je pas eu l'autorisation. Par contre Sasaki ma proposer de t'amener avec moi.**

Allez avec lui au travail. Se serait la premier fois, mais vue l'état dans lequel je me trouve en plus j'ignore si ses collèges savent pour ma maladie au même si ils leurs a parler de moi. Il semble percevoir mes inquiétudes.

 **Hattori : Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Yujiro?**

 **Yujiro : Comment vont-ils réagir en me voyant.**

 **Hattori : Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer.**

 **Yujiro : peut-être mais…**

 **Hattori : Pas de mais, et en plus je serais la avec toi.**

 **Yujiro : D'accord.**

 **Hattori : Ne t'en fait pas je suis que tout va bien se passer.**

Hattori point de vue

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau me parait plus court que d'habitude peut-être esse Yujiro, malgré ses réticence du départ il semble ravie et exister de rencontrer mes collèges et visiter mon lieux de travail. Lorsque nous arrivons il se place derrière moi s'accrochant à mon bras légèrement tremblant. J'ouvre la porte des bureaux c'est là que tout va se jouer leurs réactions affecterons son moral et son estime de lui j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à partager._**

 ** _Passer aussi voire mes autres fanfiction._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Yujiro Point de vue

La porte s'ouvre devant moi, je stresse et me cache derrière mon frère, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et entre me tendent contre lui. À peine suis-je entrer que tu les regards se tourne vers nous et se fige sur moi, enfin plutôt sur mes bandage. Mon frère continue d'avancer jusqu'à un bureau au fond de la pièce, sur le pupitre je vois une plaque ou je reconnais le nom de son patron. Celui-ci lève la tête vers nous quand nous arrivons devant lui et une expression de surprise apparait un court instant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

'' Je vois que tu amener ton frère comme je te l'ai suggérer''

Il se lève et se tourne vers moi, me tendent une main amical.

'' Bonjour je suis Sasaki je suis le patron de ton frère et tu es ?''

'' Yujiro. Yujiro Hattori.''

A peine quelque minute plus tard tous les éditeurs en retourner à leurs travailles. Le patron de mon frère me fait visiter les lieux, me présente les emplois et essaie de me mettre à l'aise, ce qu'il réussit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, puis un homme s'approche de nous.

'' Désoler de vous déranger. Hattori, Fukuda est arrivé pour votre rendez-vous.''

Hattori, il doit probablement s'adresser à mon frère. je le vois regarder l'heure a sa montre avant de légèrement paniquer.

'' Merde je vais être en retard.''

Il se tourne vers moi et passe une main rassurante dans mes cheveux.

'' On se verra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.''

L'homme qui avait parlé à mon frère se tourne vers moi.

'' Salut toi, qui est tu ?''

Gêner, je me cache derrière le patron de mon frère. Celui si semble surpris par mon geste, même si il ne le laisse très peu paraitre.

'' Il s'agit de Yujiro, le petit frère d'Akira.''

'' J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère.''

L'homme me tend une main, mais par pure politesse.

'' Je suis Aida le chef du département ou ton frère travaille.''

Je lui serre la main légèrement tremblent puis il nous salut et retourne au travail de retours au bureau principale il me présente un autre éditeur.

'' Yujiro, je te présente Miura, un collègue de ton frère, moi je vais devoir retourner au travail. Miura va s'occuper de toi n'est-ce pas.''

'' Oui chef.''

Il se tourne vers moi et tire une chaise a ses coter, je mis assoie.

'' Alors tu es le petit frère d'Akira, je suis un ami de ton frère. Miura, alors que pense tu du Jump jusqu'à maintenant ?''

'' J'aime bien, tout le monde a été gentil avec moi jusqu'à présent.''

Il parle avec moi un long moment, pendent tout la réunion de mon frère pour être précis. Lorsque j'entends sa voit, je me retourne vers lui. Je vois mon frère sortit d'une des salles accompagner d'un jeune homme de mon âge, aux longs cheveux blanc. Je sens mes joue devenir rouge il est mignon.

Fukuda point de vue

La réunion avec Hattori se termine, je sors derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil je vois un jeune homme de mon âge, regarder dans notre direction. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que malgré tous ses bandages, il est très mignon. je me penche vers Hattori.

'' Qui est-ce ?''

Je lui pointe l'inconnue du doigt.

'' Il s'agit de mon petit frère Yujiro, pourquoi ?''

Son frère, je suis surpris. Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

'' Juste pour savoir.''

Je quitte le bureau, durant tout le trajet qui me sépare de la porte je ne peux enlever mon regard de sur Yujiro. Il dégage une telle aura d'innocence et de naïveté, seul un léger nuage semble assombrir ses yeux, un nuage de peur et de culpabilité.

Akira H. Point de vue

Je regard Fukuda quitter la pièce en fixant mon frère du regard, celui si aussi semble hypnotiser par l'auteur. Je m'approche de Yujiro et pose main ma sur son épaule, il sursaut un peu

'' Désoler, je t'ai fait peur ?''

'' Non, ça va. Je ne t'avais juste pas entendu arriver.''

Bien sûr.

'' Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu fixais Fukuda, un problème ?''

'' Fukuda, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Non, aucune problème.''

Visiblement il ne me parlera pas tant que nous serons ici. Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident, lui et Miura semble même devenir ami. Lorsque l'heure de la fermeture arrive il rechigne même à partir et dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Le chemin du retour se passe calmement, il ne cesse de sourire. Je le vois même rougir un peu, lorsque nous arrivons je le prend par la main et le guide vers la salle de bain. J'enlève les bandages sur ses joue et nettoyé ses blessure, elle semble bien guéris pas la peine de remettre des bandages. je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

'' Alors, que pense tu de Fukuda ?''

Il rougie beaucoup.

'' Il… Il est…Mignon.''

Mignon, je vois sa explique tout.

'' Dans une semaine j'ai une autre réunion avec lui. Si tu veux, je pourrais te présenter.''

Il saute dans mes bras, lâchant un cri de joie. Le reste de la soirée se passe dans la joie, j'arrive même à lui faire prendre ses médicaments sans problème, après le souper nous nous assoyant devant la télévision. Le temps passe et l'heure du coucher arrive, j'essaie de me lève, mais il s'accroche à mon bras

'' Allez, Yu il faut aller dormir.''

'' Non veut pas.''

'' Aller debout.''

Il continue de s'accrocher fermement, au finale, je me rassoie

'' Et si je passais la nuit avec toi tu viendrais te coucher ?''

'' Oui.''

Il finit par se lever et me suivre dans ma chambre, nous nous changeons et nous couchons. il s'allonge dans mes bras et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

'' Bonne nuit aniki.''

''Bonne nuit Yu.''

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue Akira

Une semaine et passer depuis que j'ai amené Yu au travail, Miura demande de régulièrement de ses nouvelle. Je suis content qu'il s'entende bien. Nous sommes maintenant en route vers la l'appartement de Fukuda. Je l'ai prévenue que j'amenais Yu étrangement, cela n'a pas parue le déranger. Au cours du trajet j'ai eu un peu de mal à calme Yujiro, il semblait à la fois nerveux et exciter. Nous voilà arriver, j'ai à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'il est déjà dans les escaliers.

 **''** **Aller Aniki dépêche-toi.''**

 **''** **Se serait plutôt à toi de ralentir si tu continues de courir comme ça tu vas-tu va tomber.''**  
Il m'ignore et quelque seconde plus tard je le vois tituber, mais il réussit à se redresser.

 **''** **Yu ça va ?''**

 **''** **Oui, oui t'inquiète pas.''**

Nous voilà maintenant devant la porte. Je cogne, Fukuda vient rapidement nous ouvrir et nous laisse entrer. Je remarque que c'est étrangement bien ranger ici, a-t-il fait cela pour Yujiro. La réunion se passe tout aussi bizarrement, Fukuda reste calme et semble bien prendre mes remarques contrairement à d'habitude. Pendent que nous parlions Yujiro en a profité pour explorer l'endroit et à ma grande surpris Fukuda la laisser faire. Voilà maintenant quelque heure que nous sommes ici. La réunion se termine, mais quelque chose me traquasse Fukuda a agis de façon inhabituelle. Je me demande si qui se passerait si je les laissais seul quelque minutes, alors que je me lève je fis semblent que mon portable vibre. Je l'ouvre et fait comme si je lisais un message.

 **''** **J'ai un appel à faire, cela ne te dérange pas si je laisse Yu ici pendent quelque minutes ?''**

 **''** **Non ça va.''**

Je sors à peine ai-je refermé la porte que je les entends commencer à parler ensemble. Les minutes passe et je les entends rire, ils semblent bien s'entendre. Je rentre à nouveaux.

 **''** **Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine je reviendrais prendre le manuscrit.''**

Il raccompagne Yu a la porte et nous serre la main, alors que je que m'apprêtait à sortir Fukuda m'agrippe le bras.

 **''** **Vous savais si Yu veut revenir, n'hésitez pas à l'amener.''**

Tout en disant cela il éviter mon regards, je vois que ses joue son rouge.

 **''** **D'accord.''**

Pendant le trajet du retour, Yujiro n'a pas arrêté de sourire. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi heureux. Une fois arriver à la maison tout se passer bien et le soir venue il prend ses médicaments de lui-même et ne rechigne pas quand vient le temps de se coucher. Les semaines passe sans le moindre incident puis un jour enfin plutôt une nuit, je sens quelqu'un tapoter mon bras. Je me réveiller et voit Yu au-dessus de moi, ses joue son rouge.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yu ?''**

 **''** **Dis qu'est-ce que tu crois que Fukuda pense de moi ?''**

Fukuda Pourquoi? Je suis intrigué.

 **''** **Pourquoi veut tu savoir ça ?''**

Il rougie de plus en plus et baisse la tête.

 **''** **Je crois que…** **que je l'aime** **.''**

Il murmure si faiblement que j'ai du mal à entendre.

 **''** **Que quoi ?''**

 **''** **Que je l'aime.''**

Qu'il l'aime, alors mon petit frère serait amoureux. Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais je sens quand même mon estomac se nouer, avec sa maladie pourra-t-il seulement avoir une relation normale.

 **''** **J'ignore ce qu'il pense de toi, mais si tu veux je peux lui demander.''**

 **''** **Vraiment.''**

 **''** **Bien sûr.''**

 **''** **Merci aniki.''**

Il me saute dans les bras et refuse de me lâcher.

 **''** **Dis je peux dormir avec toi se soir ?''**

 **''** **Vue que tu es déjà là, pourquoi pas.''**

Il s'allonge dans mes bras et s'endors rapidement, je reste encore quelque minute réveiller avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Quelque jour se sont passé depuis que Yu ma demander de parler à Fukuda, ses quelque jours m'en paru une éternité. Yujiro étais nerveux, presque toujours perdue dans ses penser. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire prendre ses médicaments. Je suis maintenant au Jump, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je suis inquiet pour Yu. Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule je me retourne et vois Fukuda. Il semble nerveux.

 **''** **Je peux vous parler… en priver?''**

 **''** **Bien sûr.''**

Je l'amené dans un bureau libre ou, nous serons tranquille.

 **''** **Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''**

 **''** **Je voulais juste… juste savoir se…''**

Il bégaie et hésite à parler, ce n'est pas normal, lui qui est si déterminer et directe.

 **''** **Ce que… ce que Yujiro pense de moi.''**

Ce que mon frère pense de lui, se pourrai-t-il que…

 **''** **Pourquoi ?''**

 **''** **Je… Je l'aime.''**

Je vois, j'hésite avant de lui dire, mais si il veut vraiment sortit avec mon frère, il doit savoir.

 **''** **Écoute Fukuda. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de mon frère, mais tu dois me promets de ne rien dire à personne.''  
'' Promit.''**

 **''** **Yu… Yujiro est bipolaire… et quelque fois il oublie de prendre ses médicaments, ses crises ne s'en vraiment pas jolie à voir et…**

 **''** **Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens.''**

Son ton est ferme et déterminer.

 **''** **Tu en es sure ?''**

 **''** **Oui.''**

Plusieurs semaine se sont passé depuis cette discussion, lui et mon frère forme un couple heureux. J'espère que se sera toujours comme ça.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Akira point de vue

Je suis allonger dans mon lit, Yujiro est coucher à mes coter. En passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, je repense aux passer. Lorsque que c'est arriver et a ce qu'il a fait. Nous avons toujours été une famille heureuse, même si nos parents n'ont jamais réellement réussi à accepter la maladie de Yu. Il avait peur de lui et peut-être avec raison, mais a l'époque je n'aurais jamais crue qu'il aurait pu faire ça. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande se qu'il la pousser à faire ça était-ce la maladie ou le regard de haine que nos parents posait sur lui a chaque qu'il le regardait. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée et d'une certaine façon je suis heureux qu'il l'a oublié, au fils du temps j'ai appris à ne pas lui en parler c'est devenue notre secret, enfin mon secret. Cela remonte à plus de dix ans. Nos parents n'ont jamais été pour les médicaments, quand nous avions un rhume ils nous soignaient avec des remèdes à base d'herbes. C'était peut-être efficace contre une grippe, mais pas pour ce qu'a Yujiro. Cette journée là j'étais rentre plus tôt pour faire une surprise à mon frère, mais la surprise a plutôt été pour moi, une effroyable surprise. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la maison la première chose que j'ai remarquée est que la porte était entrouverte, ce n'était pas normal. Nos parents la fermaient toujours à clé, même quand ils étaient là. Je suis entré sans me méfier, le silence régnait dans la maison. Je me suis alors diriger vers la chambre de nos parents et rien au monde n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que j'allais voire. Nos parents étais allonger dans leurs lit leurs corps était atrocement mutiler, le sang coulais le long des draps, les murs et le sol était devenus rouge. Je me souviens avoir reculé et mettre diriger vers la chambre de mon frère, il était la assis sur son lit couverts de sang un couteau entre les mains, il souriait. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait, quelque minute plus tard la police était là. Yujiro a été interner pendent quelque année, lorsqu'il sortit le docteur m'apprît qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais rester seuls. J'ai donc demandé sa garde. Des années se sont écouler depuis j'ai fait mon deuils. Je n'ai jamais reproché à Yu ce qu'il avait fait, la maladie avait pris le dessus. Voilà maintenant quelque heure que je suis allongé sans pouvoir dormir, les rayons du soleil commencent doucement à entrer par la fenêtre. Je sens Yu bouger contre moi, un cauchemar. Il finit par se réveiller en larme, je le serre contre moi et attend qu'il se calme.

 **''** **Bon matin Yu.''**

 **''** **Bon matin Aniki.''**

Je dépose un baisser sur son front et me lève le reste de la matinée se passe calmement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fukuda, a peine est-il entré que Yujiro lui saute au cou.

Fukuda point de vue

A peine suis-je rentrer que Yujiro me saute au cou, je le serre contre moi après un moment je fini par le lâcher, doucement j'écarte quelque mèches rebelle de sur son front avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **''** **Bonjour Yu, comment ça va ?''**

 **''** **Très bien.''**

Le reste de la journée se passe calmement, je réussi à convaincre Akira de me laisser passer le reste de la journée ici et dormir avec Yu. Lorsque la soirée commence, je m'installe sur le canapé avec Yu devant un film, alors qu'il se termine. Je le sens poser sa tête contre mon épaule et s'endormir. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et caresse doucement ses cheveux, du coin de l'œil je vois Akira il s'assoie devant moi l'aire sévère. je stresse un peu lorsqu'il se mets à parler.

 **''** **Je sais que tu dois avoir des questions sur mon frère ou notre passer, je crois qu'il est temps d'y rependre.''**

Je baisse légèrement la tête hésitant, je ne veux pas poser des questions trop personnel ou que le mettrait inconfortable.

 **''** **Vos parents que leurs est-il arrivé ?''**

Il baisse la tête a sont tours, je vois qu'il hésite à me dire la vérité.

 **''** **Je crois qu'il est temps que tu sache… Il y a dix Yujiro a fait une crise, plus important que les autres. J'ignore exactement ce qui c'est passer mais quand je suis rentré, je l'ai ai trouvés morts, il les avait tué… il ne se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passer, alors si tu pouvais éviter de lui en parler.''**

Je hoche la tête.

 **''** **Est-ce que ça change quoi se soit à ta façon de le voir ?''**

 **''** **Non c'est du passer et se n'étais pas de sa faute, mais celle de la maladie.''**

Il sourit et semble soulager, il me souhaite bonne nuit. Je prends Yu dans mes bras et le ramène dans sa chambre. Je le borde avant de me coucher a ses coter, alors que je m'allonge il se retourne vers moi se retourner et se blottie contre mon torse. Je m'endors doucement.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre

Akira point de vue

Les semaines passe sans incident. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'un de ses crisse fut un jour aussi éloigner de sa précédente, d'une certaine façon j'étais heureux. Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, peut-être même qu'il aurait pu emménager avec Fukuda. Malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça enfin, comment aurai-je pu le prévue. Disons plutôt que j'ai refusé des voire les signes avant-coureurs. J'espérais tellement qu'il puisse avoir une vie à peu près normal, mais tout bascula cette journée la, peut-être aurai-je du faire plus attention, peut-être aurai-je du mieux le surveiller, il y a tant de peut-être et de et si. Il n'y aura probablement jamais de réponse à ses questions. Se jours-là j'étais rentré plus tôt comme Fukuda et moi s'était absenter pendent plusieurs jours un aide-infirmier étais resté avec lui. Quand j'entrais dans la cours la première chose que je remarque avec horreur est que les fenêtres du salon sont tachées de sang. Merde. Il a fait une crisse j'appelle le docteur pour qu'il vient et entre. Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévue, malheureusement la crise semble avoir été plus sanglante de que la dernière. Le mur et le plancher du couloir étais tacher de sang, je suis les trace jusqu'au salon. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte et vois, je tombe à genou le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le corps de l'infirmier au plutôt qu'il en reste est placer au centre de la pièce, les murs et le sol sont recouvert de sang. Quelque minute passe avant que je ne trouve le courage d'avancer dans la pièce. Je trouve Yujiro recoquiller dans un coin, il s'emble avoir perdu connaissance son visage est couvert de sang. Quelque minutes plus tard les policiers sont la Yujiro est arrêter et est reconnue coupable de meurtre, mais à cause ou grâce à sa maladie il n'est condamner qu'a trois ans en hôpital psychiatrique. Plusieurs mois passe son passer et je n'ai pas encore pu lui rende visite, d'après les docteurs son états devient de plus en plus instable. À ma grande surprise et ma grande joie ils m'ont après qu'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs venait tous les jours demander ou plutôt exiger de pourvoir le voire. Il vient le matin vers huit heures et ne repars qu'a deux heures, entre temps il reste devant a l'accueille et dessinais. Je suis content Fukuda ne la pas abandonner. Voilà maintenant plus d'un an et demi que Yu a été internet, depuis Fukuda a pris l'habitude de passer me voire tous les jours prendre de mes nouvelle. Ses visite son rapidement devenue ma seul source de lumière dans ses heure sombre. Nous sommes samedi, je me réveille entendent quelque frapper à la porte. Je me lève un peu à contre cœur et part ouvrir. Comme je mi attendais je vois Fukuda mais son états semble pire qu'hier. Son visage est blafarde, ses yeux rouge et gonfler ses cerne on presque doubler de taille. Depuis que mon frère a été internet, il ses laisser aller et a pratiquement sombrer dans une dépression tout comme moi, mais là les choses semble avoir changé. À peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'il se précipite dans mes bras, il enfuie son visage contre mon torse. Je peux l'entendre sangloter, je le serre contre moi et referme la porte avant de le guide vers ma chambre. Depuis l'incident, je n'entre plus dans le salon. Je l'assoie dans le lit à mes coter et passe une main que j'espère apaisante dans ses cheveux. je remarque qu'il tient quelque chose dans ses mains en dirait une petite boite noire.

 **''** **Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?''  
** Il lève un regard replie de larme vers moi et tente de parler de parler, mais il est coupé par ses propre sanglot.

 **''** **En… en rangent ma… ma chambre j'ai… j'ai trouvé…ça.''**  
Il me tend la boite je l'ouvre tremblant, un bague, un bague de fiançailles. je lève un regard surpris ver lui.

 **''** **Tu… tu voulais.''**

 **''** **J'avais voulu lui demander le jour de notre retours…mais avec ce qui se passer… j'ai caché la bague dans mes affaire et.''**

Je comprends. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il pleure dans mon cou un long moment avant de se calmer et me reprend la bague. Je vois ses joues devenir rouge quand il détourne son regard du mien, il baise la tête jouant un peu avec la bague, nerveux.

 **''** **J'ai prévue de le demander en mariage a sa sortit… et comme vous parent sont et que tu… tu es son tuteur légale.''**

Attendez, il est en train de me demander ma bénédiction. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire, la première depuis longtemps. Il l'aime encore après tout ce qu'il ses passer. Il lève les yeux vers moi, je vois toute la détermination dans son regarde. Je hoche la tête, décidément mon frère a été bénie le jour ou Fukuda et entrer dans sa vie. Jamais je n'aurais crue qu'il puisse trouver quelque d'aussi loyale et aimant, peut-être que les temps ne sont pas aussi sombre et désespérer que je le croyais. Il ma donner, non, il nous a donné une lumière d'espoir pour moi, mais surtout pour Yujiro. Pour la première fois depuis un an, j'ai la certitude que les choses vont s'améliorer.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


End file.
